24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:First Lady/First Gentleman
Merge Was this term ever actually used. If not, should we have an article for it? --Proudhug 01:49, 7 December 2008 (UTC) : And even if it was used, I vote that this page be merged with First Lady, since they're the exact same position. --Proudhug 21:22, 20 January 2009 (UTC) :: A merge? But Henry is not... a lady. I'm hesitant for a merge because neither of these is a "position" really. It's just a respectful title, even more useless than those "honorary degrees" given out annually to college graduation speakers. 04:46, 21 January 2009 (UTC) I'm just pretty sure that if there's ever a real First Gentleman, Wikipedia won't allow two separate articles. And I don't think we should either. My idea is to keep the title "First Lady" (either that or change it to "First Lady/Gentleman" or something) and change the intro to something like "The First Lady or First Gentleman refers to the spouse of the President of the United States..." Other than a list of people who've held the title, there's never going to be anything different between a "First Lady" and "First Gentleman" article. They're just gender-specific variations of the exact same title. I realize it's not an official position within the government, but we wouldn't have different articles for "Landlord" and "Landlady" or "Fiance" and "Fiancee", would we? --Proudhug 05:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Crap, you're definitely right. How about First Spouse? that's kind of made up, though. 05:38, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, yeah it makes no sense to make up a term. I don't have a problem keeping it titled "First Lady" since that's the most commonly known variation of the two. No one's going to search for First Gentleman and get confused when First Lady comes up. --Proudhug 05:45, 21 January 2009 (UTC) : Sounds good. FG will redirect to FL! 06:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) How about a move to Presidential Spouse? 07:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) : As above, as Proudhug says it wouldn't be appropriate to make up a term. On second thought, I disagree that these should be combined. First Gentleman and First Lady should be separate articles, because even though they designate the same unofficial "position", they are not identical. A gentleman isn't a lady and the titles are different for a reason. 20:35, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :: I'm not following you, Rook. Why do you now disagree? Other than the difference in one word, there's no difference between the two. --proudhug 03:54, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I know it is also made up but "Presidential consort" could be considered. That's what the Queen's husband is known as in England. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : We definitely can't use a term that wasn't used IU. Did we ever get confirmation that "First Gentleman" as ever used on the show? I can't remember. --proudhug 12:28, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I don't think it was, but how about this: it was used in the official description of Season 7 that was tagged all over the place, like the fox.com website or the press releases. Does that count as IU? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 13:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Real World I don't like this, it seems like excessive real world information. I think we can have better information from how we see Sherry and Martha act. I plan on rewriting it based off their example, because it being excluded from the constituion and being about Ruhterford B. Hayes' wife is totally unnecessary. - Xtreme680 17:45, 31 May 2006 (UTC) ::Hate to be picky but Sherry was never a first lady. --24 Administration 22:08, 22 September 2006 (UTC) Rename Re-boot I just wanted to bring this up for consideration. I know we went back and forth trying to settle on an article name when Henry Taylor came up and we dismissed "First Spouse" as an option on the grounds that it was "made up". However, I'm seeing a fair amount of articles and websites on a Google search using the term that I think it's fair to bring it up again as an option. Thief12 (talk) 12:10, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah I dislike the name of this article. Seems like "first spouse" is definitely a recognised term, so I'd be in favour of the move--Acer4666 (talk) 12:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Sherry Do we know if David and Sherry divorced after or before he won the Presidency? If they did, perhaps that should be noted in the article, or she might even have to be deleted from it. Thief12 15:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC)